Talk:Thex Castle
obsolete? the info spreading about "thex castle" originates from some interviews with SoE using Lore-Terms so the zone meant by thex castle is TNT. in other words: this could be deleted *proposal* :The only problem I have with this is that he specifically said Thex Castle was in Nek. I am not convinced that TC=TNT, so let's keep this page at least until LU37, ok? --Florence Sopher of Lucan D'Lere (talk/ /templates) 17:39, 12 July 2007 (CEST) I would delete this page and all sub categories, since it's not in game or on test or somewhere else yet. The zone that got added after that Dev chat was Throne of New Tunaria and not the Thex Castle in Nek. -- 14:05, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :Can you think of any historical benefit to keeping this though? As in, "whatever happened to that Thex Castle thing"? What if we were to move some of the info or the link over to a New Tunaria and Nek Forest page for completeness so we can at least summarize and let people know we knew about it?--Kodia 14:09, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Queen Lenya Thex is the Queen of New Tunaria and she is in her Throne of New Tunaria considering that the Thex Castle meaned in the Dev chat is the Throne of New Tunaria in addition the dev chat does't say that the zone is in Nek. ::the Last step of Devotion quest asks you to place a thing in front of the Thex Castle which is actually the Zone in of Throne of New Tunaria. ::So nothing happened to the Thex Castle it is the Throne of New Tunaria for me. (so it should be a redirect to Throne of New Tunaria at least. ::-- 14:44, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I suggest a middle road. Delete all the categories (after all, this is not a zone), but then convert this main page into a POI-kind of page saying that Thex Castle is the castle in NT and that the inside is the Throne of New Tunaria. IIRC, in-game the outside is a POI called Thex Castle. --lordebon 15:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :I can't find any information at all that Thex Castle could be a zone in Nek .. as said for me it's still Throne of New Tunaria in New Tunaria (which got added with LU36 as it was promissed in the dev chat). :I would rename Thex Castle (POI) to Thex Castle and may add a note about it that it is the entrance to Throne of New Tunaria the Throne of Queen Lenya Thex till she get saved by Mayong Mistmoore and is lore wise currently in Mistmyr Manor (Loping Plains) -- 23:15, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed, this only exists as a POI in New Tunaria, not a zone. Nominated for deletion along with disambiguation page.--Miora 16:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Checking Google, I see a lot of 2007 refs to "Thex Castle" and one that explicitly states it is the same as "Throne of New Tunaria". Redirect Thex Castle to Throne of New Tunaria, put a notice at the top of Nek Forest's Gul'Thex Citadel noting the New Tuna connection, delete the dab page, and call it a day. Janze-Nek 19:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Made the redirect for Gul'Thex Citadel (which I have been calling it since 2005 so seems a legit redir) and added the dab to Citadel of Gul'thex for "Thex Castle". The rest is up to Admins. Janze-Nek 20:13, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Thex Castle is the POI at the entrance to Throne of New Tunaria. The Allakhazam's IRC Dev Chat says that a zone called Thex Castle will get added, but the actual zone that got added was Throne of New Tunaria. -- 21:33, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Absolutely *excellent* cooperation and work, folks. This is a perfect example of what wiki collaboration is all about.--Kodia 22:05, January 15, 2010 (UTC)